Vert Wheeler
Vert Wheeler (voiced by Mark Hildreth) is the leader of Battle Force 5. After finding his way into a Battle Zone, Vert discovered and rescued the Sentient Sage from the Vandals. Vert also has a double-edged sword and a special pair of glasses that can be used as high-tech binoculars. At the end of the second season, he becomes the leader of the Council of Five, as well as its sole human member. History Ever since Vert was a child, he holds a love for auto racing, earning a Go-Kart championship under his belt and admiring Indy 500 champion Dan Wheldon. One day when he was still young, his father drove off into a Stormshock and didn't return. As he got older, he went to the Yukon and befriended A.J. Dalton there, competing in extreme sports. Before the series, he returned to Handler's Corners. While driving out in the Salt Flats one day, Vert goes into a Stormshock and ends up in the Lava Battle Zone. It's here he meets and rescues a Blue Sentient named Sage from the Vandals. In exchange, she takes him to her vehicle, the Mobias Command Center. She fixes and upgrades his ride into the Saber and also giving Vert his Shocksuit. Later, while retrieving the Battle Key from the Sark, Sage calls upon the rest of his team: Agura Ibaden, Zoom Takazumi, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, and Sherman and Spinner Cortez. The six of them form the Battle Force 5. Two more members are eventually recruited by him in the second season: electromagnetism expert Tezz Volitov and his close friend and extreme sports enthusiast A.J. Dalton. It is indicated that Vert holds a heroic position in Sentient legends and history. In the first season finale, it is revealed that Battle Force 5 was part of a Sentient legend, or as they were called in the legend, "the Five", in which Vert is described as "the one with fire in his spirit". He's also part of a legend called the "Crimson One", assigned to destroy the Double-Helix Crystals. Personality Vert is mature and level-headed most of the time to the point of being considered a young adult. However, like the others, he's an ordinary teen, getting into and out of trouble and hanging out with friends when not saving the world. Despite all this, Vert does have a temper and a threatening side, as shown in Basic Training and Swarmed. But given his think before acting nature, he is shown to have outstanding control over his aggression, and can use it to his advantage in battle by channeling it when need be, as shown in Gladiators. Even his overconfidence resulted in mistakes for him, as shown in Spawn Hunters, Stone Cold Warrior, and Unite and Strike! (which nearly got Sage killed). Vehicle *'Saber' His vehicle is the Saber, which was formally a regular Earth car. Vert was driving it when he discovered the Battle Zone and after rescuing Sage, she rebuilt it into its current form. It is one of three BF5 cars that is a hybrid of both Earth and Sentient technology. It can turn its front into an array of powerful blades with buzzsaw attachments, has small wings on the sides that spin, its body can rotate around the cockpit horizontally, and it can even support the weight of another vehicle. The Saber is used for five combinations: the SkyKnife, the SonicSlash, the ShockBlade, the RigSaw, and the RazorClaw. Relationships *'Sage' Sage and Vert are shown to have a strong bond with each other. This bond is most prevalent in Axis of Evil and throughout Season 2 as he does the best he can to protect her from her twin brother Krytus. *'Krytus' Though they are enemies, Krytus begins to have a grudging respect for Vert after the events of Shadow Runners. *'Zoom Takazumi' Vert and Zoom share a brotherly relationship. Zoom looks up to Vert and early on tried to imitate him, leading to trouble. Vert has shown concern for the younger teen, and tries to help him whenever he can. *'Agura Ibaden' Agura has shown that she can trust Vert and they have helped each other out of a few tight scrapes. The two can sometimes be seen together, and she usually helps him keep the others in line. *'A.J. Dalton' Before Battle Force 5 was formed, he and A.J. were close friends, sharing a love for extreme sports. The two are quite a team when they work together in the Battle Zone. Theme Color The Saber's color, Vert's suit, and his other clothes are both red. The color can mean aggression and anger. Vert has a temper which is shown in some episodes. It can also mean leadership, given his status as leader of the Battle Force 5. Trivia *Vert's name comes from the same character who appeared on two previous Hot Wheels series: World Race and Acceleracers. This leads to some speculation that Battle Force 5 is a sequel to Acceleracers. However, aside from Vert's name, the show provides no indication that is such the case. *Since Season Two is done, Vert's Shocksuit is Blue and Red since he is the leader of The Council of Five. *The Earth car that was upgraded into the Saber was the Power Rage (repainted red and white) which was Vert Wheeler's car In Acceleracers. Quotes *'"'''I've been told I can get a little hotheaded. Ready to get burned?!" (Axis of Evil (Part 2), when Krytus said he was "the one with fire in his spirit") *"Get ready to crash and bash!" (1st Catchphrase first heard in ''Gearing Up) *It's Slice and Dice time! (2nd Catchphrase first heard in Starting Line) *"Never...liked...fishing!" (Battleship 5, trying not to be swallowed by a large angler) *"Criss cross crash." (Man Down) *"Are you serious?! What was that?! And now the Saber's covered in squid goo! WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!!" (Basic Training, after getting out of a zone covered in goo) *"Battle Force 5, it's storm riding time!" - Usually said by Vert when the team enters a Stormshock to another Battle Zone Conversations involving him See also *Gallery:Vert Wheeler Category:Episodes focusing on Vert Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Battle Force 5 Category:Humans Category:Council of Five